Frozen Hearts
by Threaded Needles
Summary: Elsa and Hans work together to take over the kingdom.


It had been Hans who had started the idea.

She had exchanged letters with him for years, falling more and more in love with each word he had penned. By the time she was eighteen, she found herself longing to meet him, to touch him, make sure he was real. Sure enough, after her parents death, he had come for the funeral. She debated whether or not to keep up appearances or to stay in her room.

After some time she found herself locked in her room, and as per usual it was followed by a knock. "Go away, Anna." She called, laying on her back and practicing making ice.

"It's Hans."

She opened the door and ushered him, shutting and locking it before Anna could notice. She melted the ice when she noticed he was shivering.

He was a bit taller than she thought, and he was very thin. "You didn't join at the funeral?"

"I have an appearance to keep up," She replied, gesturing around at the room. Still she was wearing her black dress and a hair ornament to keep her the tightly woven bun up.

"I'm sure," He replied, sitting on her bed. He looked up at her, and she resisted the urge to kiss him and run her hands up him. She let her hand rest on his cheek.

"You're cold." His gloved hand covered her bare one.

"If the cold bothers you that may be a problem," She replied with a raised eyebrow. His warm breath was mingling with her icy wisps, they were so close.

"It doesn't as much as it should."

She smiled and kissed him, having to lean down since he was still sitting. It was awkward, because she was so inexperienced and swept up in the moment. She bumped noses and their mouths were mismatched, but he fixed it, pulling her down closer and kissing her harder until she felt constriction in her chest and pleasure running through every bit of her body when he runs a hand down her side, and then back up to fondle her breast through her dress, thumb flicking over the hardened nipple.

They jump apart when there's a soft knock on the door.

Hans leans down, cupping a hand near her ear. "I have an idea."

* * *

><p>She stood on a balcony, watching people file in through the open gate. Hans hadn't stopped by before the ceremony, afraid it would arise suspicion with only one person - especially the last in line to a throne - in before the gates were officially open, so she stood alone, cloak drawn around her shoulders.<p>

She held a hand as a wave while everyone looked upwards at her, wearing they're nicest clothes for the coronation and ball held after. She looked around for Hans, but with a heavy heart she noticed he wasn't there yet.

The bells rang, and with one last wave Elsa descending the stairs and into the cathedral.

The ceremony was rather long and tedious, and she was unsurprised to see Anna barely paying attention. The crown was placed on her head, and with a grin she reached for the scepter and globus cruciger.

The priest cleared his throat. "Ahem. The gloves."

She gave him a disgruntled look and quickly pulled the aquamarine colored gloves off her hands and picked up the heavy objects. The people in the benches quickly rose, straightening suitcoats and wrinkled dresses. Hans gave her a smile and a wave, and before she could think about returning the gesture with a smirk, Anna waved back at him.

"Queen Elsa, of Arendelle."

The crowd repeated the chant, the princess of Corona looking positively giddy as she whispered in her Husband's ear. Elsa focused on Hans however, eyes gliding over his jacket, his vest, his pants and how tight they were-

God give her stength.

* * *

><p>Hans watched as Elsa set everything motion, reeling Anna in and then quickly shoving her out. Now all he needed was a reason to start talking to her without her getting suspicious.<p>

Anna quickly tripped while poutily walking away, and on instinct he grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "Glad I caught you."

"Hans." She grinned, and he swept her up and began twisting and turning them in the dance. He glanced over to Elsa, but she was too busy talking with the prince and princess from Agrabah.

"Why don't we go outside?" He suggested. She eagerly grabbed his hand, talking a mile a minute already about everything and anything. He feigns interest, even when Anna hits him in the face on accident, bursting out in song.

Eventually he finds himself sitting on the railing of a balcony while she talks about Elsa. "We were really close when we were little but then, one day, she just shut me out."

He clears his throat and places a hand over hers. "I would never shut you out."

She gets the dumbest grin on her face, and he has to practically run to keep up with her when she climbs on top of the roof.

They watch the stars for a moment, leaning back while she plays with the ribbons in her hair. He realizes he should say something.

"I mean it'a crazy-"

"What?" She interrupts, and he has to resist the urge to push her off the roof and let her drown in the water below. Does she lack the knowledge of basic etiquette?

"We finish each others-"

"SANDWICHES!" She screeches with laughter.

"What-" He opens his mouth to object and then quickly fixes his mistake. "That's what I was gonna say!"

She grins at him, clambering off the roof. It takes years of training to not step on her fingers and make her fall.

* * *

><p>Anna puts a nail in her own coffin when she accepts Hans fake proposal. It's not anywhere close to legitment- his knee is half bent and he doesn't even take off his gloves or offer up a ring. Still she agreed excitedly, and drags him inside to tell Elsa - per his suggestion.<p>

"Elsa. Er, Queen," Anna says excitedly, bending into a quick and awkward curtesy. "I want to present Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles."

Elsa's eyes rest on him. She's biting her lip, noticing the distance between him and Anna despite the hand on his arm. She had expecting that Hans would need a few days to get Anna around his finger, but apparently all he needed was a hour and some fancy clothes.

"We'd like for you bless our marriage!" Anna exclaims excitedly.

"Marriage?" Elsa asks. She glares at Hans.

"Yes. We'll have soup, roast, and ice cream, of course. Oh, can we have the ceremony here? We can invite all twelve of your brothers!" Anna blurts out strings of words before he knows what's even going on.

"Of course," He gives a false smile to her. To Elsa, he grins and she relaxes a bit.

"Anna can I talk to you for a moment?"

"What?"

"Alone?" Elsa reiterates.

"No, whatever you have to say you can say to both of us," Anna replies indignantly.

"Fine. You can't marry a man you just met."

Rather than backing off, Anna grabs Elsa. "You can if it's true love."

"What do you know about true love, Anna?" Elsa asked. Hans had stepped back.

"More than /you/. All you know is how to shut people out!"

Elsa blushes red, and turns away. "You asked for my blessing and my answer is no."

"Your majesty, if I may-"

"No you may not," She interrupts, turning away. Anna grabs her glove, and she turns around, surprised by her audacity.

"Give me back my glove!" She shouts. People are staring now, and she soaks in the attention.

"Elsa I can't live like this anymore!"

Her voice is cold when she replies. "Then leave."

Anna blubbers, almost akin to a fish. "What? Elsa-"

Elsa turns to her, and with her ungloved hand she throws a ridge of ice out, narrowing missing Anna. Then, she runs.

* * *

><p>It takes forever to reach the north mountain, but even with the cold temperatures it doesn't bug her. In fact she feels right at home, quickly decreasing the temperatures and bathing the kingdom in snow.<p>

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight," She sung bitterly, raising her ungloved hand to freeze the stiffling air around her. Everything was fresh, meaning Anna had a late start in travel. "Not a footprint to be seen."

She looked around, wondering where the best place to build a beacon would be. Something Hans could easily see. A castle popped in her head when she found a large gap leading upward, and a large plot that she could more than adequately build a palace on. "A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the Queen." She smirked to herself as she walked along.

She turned back toward Arendelle, imagining Hans lacing up warm winter boots and pulling on a thick borrowed Arendelle coat while he helps the residents. She imagines Anna, cold and shivering, shouting her name. She holds up her hand and blows, watching flurries and winds burst forth and toward Arendelle. "The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried." She smiles, thankful that Hans helped her out of her shell. To let her be who she truly was with her powers. With a smile she let her hand roam over the snow, building little igloos and a snowman.

"Don't let them in, don't let them see.

Be the good girl you always have to be!

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know." Her voice drips with sarcasm, remembering the terrible advice her parents had bestowed upon her. As if it'd help. She grabs the glove, tightly, and flicks it upward with a gust of wind, hating them with every fiber in her being. "Well know they know!"

She lets loose strong winds and heavy snow from her hands. "Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore." She imagines Anna, never content with the love and affection their parents gave, always craving more and to be the center of attention. She'd seethe if she knew what Hans did to the Queen behind closed doors. But, she wasn't one to hold a grudge against her younger sister. "Let it go, let it go, turn away and slam the door."

She can't wait to see Anna's mouth agape when she sees her, surrounded in ice and snow and coolly displaced, willing to harness the magic to put anyone in there place. But she doesn't care about Anna. She doesn't care about anyone. "I don't care what they're going to say - let the storm rage on." She reached for the fasten on her cloak, and in a swift movement pulled it apart, hoping they all freezed to death. "The cold never bothered me anyway."

She closed the distance between her and the chasm, and threw her arms out, snow wirling in the form of a staircase. "It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small, and the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all." She hugged into herself, feeling every fear that Anna would find out about the plan and how Hans would stay in her room, brushing fingers through her hair to calm her and singing along to whatever chorus they had on mind, disappate.

She looked back up at the half built staircase, where her palace of ice longed to be built, then back to Arendelle that desperately needed more snow. She smirked and placed a foot on the stairs, watching it turn to ice quickly. "It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through. No right, no wrong, no rules for me, I'm free!" She froze the rest of the steps, climbing quickly despite the slick exterior.

"Let it go, let it go. I am one with the wind and sky. Let it go, let it go! You'll never see me cry!" She watched the ground come closer while she turned everything to slick patches of ice, turning the temperatures colder with each step. No one was ever going to see her vulnerable ever again.

She jumped onto the next patch of ground, turning in every direction to make sure it would work. "Here I stand," She shouted, pulling her skirts up and slamming her foot down to make a base for her castle. "And here I'll stay! Let the storm rage on!"

She quickly built the castle up, large and thick and sturdy, glittering from all angles when she noticed the sun starting to come up. She wove in rooms and stairs, chandeliers and fountains. She watched it turn beautiful and empty. In the moment she's so happy that Hans helped her see this way, make her see that this is so much better than wasting her powers behind a closed door. "I'm never going back." She reached up, pulling out her constricting braid, a symbol of someone her parents wanted her to be - a monster behind a closed door. "The past is in the past."

Next she worked on her dress, winding frozen crystals into the fabric of the dress. She was surprised how easy it was to turn some parts completely to ice and them move them around, turning her skin like ice. She looked down at the redesigned dress, thumbing the slit and scandalous scoop to the chest, and blushed. She had wanted to wear something Hans would like - well, more than like - but now that she was in it she felt, well, whorish. Still she let her fingers run down the hip and then strutted outside. "And I'll rise like the break of dawn!" She held her hands up on the balcony, filling the air with more snow and ice and wind. "That perfect girl is gone."

She watched the storm move onward toward the kingdom, and she grinned, moving back toward the inside. "The cold never bothered me anyway."

* * *

><p>Hans found ruling a breeze, aside from shivering in his boots. Even the warm Arendelle coat and insulated boots didn't stop the chill from practically penetrating his bones. He almost wish he could tell Elsa to bump up the temperature a couple degrees, but it'd sound weird strolling into her palace and rather than demanding her head on a silver platter if she could make it closer to him not freezing his dick off everytime he took a step.<p>

He passes out cloaks, and he made sure guards carried and armload and tell citizens that the castle was open for anyone that needed someplace (relatively) warm to stay.

When the Duke of Weselton walks up to him, red in the face and shuddering from the cold, he passes the cloaks off to someone else to take care of the man.

"You! You're using up all of Arendelle's tradeable goods!"

He refrains from rolling his eyes and just tucks his gloved hands into his pockets. "I am trying to protect Arendelle."

The Duke rolled his eyes. "How do we even know you're not also working with that sorceress?"

Hans barely keeps from slipping up. "Listen, Els- Princess Anna left me in charge and I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason."

"Treason?" The little man squeaks, and Hans takes that as his cue to turn and leave. The twenty four hours that Elsa had guaranteed him was almost up - it was almost time to head out and up the mountain.

Someone screamed and he turned, noticing Anna's horse gallop through the gate and screech to his stop. God, everything was just falling into place so nicely.

He calmed the horse down, petting it's snout while he turned towards the crowd. "Princess Anna is in trouble, I need a search party to come with me and find her highness."

He felt a shiver down his spine when the Duke called out behind him. "I offer up two men."

* * *

><p>Elsa was surprised when Anna showed up closer to the twenty four hour mark than she had expected. She had started to think the red head had just decided to abandon Arendelle, but of course the little brat was persistent.<p>

"Elsa!"

The blonde quickly stood from where she was making ice sculptures in a room. She was trying to practice her finesse, and it had been working fairly well. However, when she heard Anna calling her voice the woman she had been working on shattered.

She descended and looked down coolly at her younger sister.

"Whoa, Elsa you look different!" Anna bit her lip, realizing how degrading that sounded. "It's a good different."

"Anna what are you doing here?"

"I came here to bring you back, to Arendelle."

Elsa's lip curled. So suddenly her sister cared? "I don't belomg in Arendelle, just leave."

"Not without you-!"

Elsa turned and walked back up to her ice sculpture room. Rather than leave, Anna followed her and the Queen felt anger beginning to boil up inside of her. "Anna, please, I know you mean well but please just go."

"Well I guess you don't know."

"Know what?"

"You put Arendelle in an eternal winter."

Elsa frowned and turned back toward a sculpture, and built it up quickly. A man holding an undressed figure of a woman, bending her while they danced.

"Elsa, just come back and thaw the winter."

"Honestly, Anna, I can't."

Anna's face fell. "What do you mean you can't?"

Elsa added detail to the shaped figures, the woman wearing a beautifully detailed dress and a flower ornament. "I can't."

"But-"

Elsa turned around and flung shards of ice into Anna, and coldly turned back to the sculpture. "I can't."

The red head struggled to breathe for a moment, whimpering against the floor. "Elsa, what-"

"Just leave me alone!" She shouted, and she built up a snowman, sturdy and thick with layers of ice and snow. It grabbed her sister and walked down the halls to the outside.

With a smile, Elsa finished her sculpture.

* * *

><p>Hans looked up in awe as Elsa's ice palace came into view. He hadn't been expecting something so grand. He gently eased off Sitron, grabbing the reins to lead him forward. He turned back toward the search party. "No harm is to come to the Queen."<p>

Some of the men rolled their eyes and followed him. A long, curved, staircase led up to the castle and he let Sitron go so he could climb it.

The land shifted under his feet as soon as he got close though, and a snowbank fell away to a large snow monster. He went for his sword, fingers numb as they closed around it. The beast stood close to three times his height and was encrusted in layers of ice and snow. Well, Elsa sure was putting her all into it.

He looked up and noticed Elsa peeking at the door at him. He smirked, then ducked out of the way before the creature could take his head off. The door clicked shut.

Weselton's men looked up and shot off several arrows with their crossbows. In pain, the snow monster roared, and spikes of ice shot out from it's shoulders and knocking him back. Hans groaned, pulling his aching cold body back up, noticing them running up the ice staircase. He pushed himself up and quickly sliced through the snowman's leg and ran up the steps. The heavy monster began to fall, and he felt his muscles stiffen. God, everything hIurt. The thing grabbed at the edge, raking across his shoulder and he just barely grabbed onto to the edge, watching Elsa's crration crumble when it reached the bottom.

He tried to pull himself up, but his body screamed in protest, so he threw his sword up and prepared for his icy doom.

Instead hands grabbed him and pulled him up, and he took a deep breath before running the rest of the way up. He heard the sound of shattering glass and ran off in that direction, breath coming out in struggled breaths. He stopped the men when he saw Elsa, one hand raised to push a block of ice toward a man, threatening to send him off the balcony and the other forcing spikes deeper into one of Weselton's men.

"Queen Elsa!" He shouts. She barely turns, still focused on finishing the kill. "Don't be the monster they fear you are."

Everything stops, and her face becomes relaxed when she turns to him, like she's ready to run into his arms and for this to be all over.

Out of the corner of his eye he notices the bloodied henchman raise a hand, finger on the trigger of his shaking crossbow, aimed right toward Elsa. Without a second thought, Hans races over to shoot the arrow off where it wouldn't bring harm to his Queen, but his aching muscles give out, and he watches horrified as the chandelier comes crashing down, and Elsa falls onto the heap of splintered ice, cuts and bruises on her thin body.

He races to her, hand going to her throat for respirations and a pulse. Easily he finds them, and despite the dropping temperature he throws his coat off and around her. "Get medical attention!" He barks, turning around. No one moves, unsure. "Now!"

* * *

><p>She wakes up to a buzz in her head and blurry vision. Her aching body is under a blanket that she has to shoulder off because she can barely move. Her hands are chained, and her feet a bruised so when she tries to stand she let's out a whimper.<p>

While she sits she works on freezing the cuffs, and they break just as the door to the cell opens. Hans sets the lamp aside and practically races over to her, holding her close. "Are you okay?"

"My head hurts a bit, and my feet, but other than that I'm fine."

His hand glides over her cheek, where it stings. "Are you sure?"

She nods, and the next thing she knows he's taking the frosted shoes off and setting them on the floor like they're glass next to her "bed".

"Are you cold?" He asks. His face is etched with worry.

"That's a silly question to ask me I should be asking if you're cold."

He shrugs, but he shivers violently anyways. With a roll of her eyes she increases the temperature of the room and melts the ice.

He buries his head against her shoulder. "I love you."

She reaches up and strokes hics hair, noticing her bruised fingers. "I love you too."

He placed hot, lingering kisses on her shoulder and her neck, causing her to shiver. Something about warmth always felt inticing. He pulled back, they're eyes locking. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," She whispered, wrapping her arms around him. "Are you?"

"Doc said it was just a broken rib."

"Just a broken rib?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. Her hand traveled down his sides, but obviously the doctor had wrapped it tight enough so he just let out a small groan of pain. "I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "It's not like I thought I was gonna come out of all of this unscathed."

They sat in comfortable silence for awhile, occasionally kissing and letting their hands wander.

"This is the last time we get to be together before everything is over," He whispered in her ear. "Any last words?"

She frowned and raked her mind. There had been something... she looked down at her misplaced ice shoes, suddenly remembering. "Do you like my dress?"

"I was definitely surprised to see you wearing it." He grinned, hand tucking in between the slit of her dress and running up the side of her thigh. "Yes, I like it."

She kissed him, gently, and his hand that wasn't against her thigh ran through her hair, which was practically collapsing from it's braid. He broke apart for air, which was coming out in hard wheezes, and she crawled onto his lap while he was preoccupied. He groaned, kissing her again, brushing her falling bangs from her eyes and then grabbing her by the hips and shoving her down.

Elsa gasped, breaking away from the kiss. "Don't leave ever again."

He cupped her face. "I'm right here, everything is going to be fine."

He pushed his hips up against hers, and she whimpered, pressing their mouths together again. She rolled her hips down against him.

"I need you," She whined against him. "Please. All of you."

He obeys her, sliding her dress up and her undergarments down. Then he's easing into her while she gasps and he stops to kissing her and tell her he loves her. When he's all the way in he takes a deep, shuddering breath while she runs her fingernails down his back. "God, I love you."

She nods with a whine because he's pulling back out and then sliding back in, slow and watching her melt in the pleasure. He keeps the pace for a while, just watching her and kissing her until she finally becomes vocal. "Hans."

He kisses her forehead when she tightnes around him and with a few more short thrusts he comes.

She nuzzles up against him while he breaths hard. She places the blanket around him while she fixes her dress. "I love you too."

He wraps his arm around her, wanting to just close his eyes and forget everything. Instead he pulls her in for one last kiss. "If I'm not back in an hour, leave. I'll find you."

* * *

><p>He meets up with some of the other delegates, after he checks back in with the doctor. He's tightly bound around his chest when he finds them. "I need another search party to find Princess Anna." He wheezes and grabs onto the edge of the table.<p>

"Prince Hans, we can't risk it. If something were to happen to you..." The Spanish delegate trails off. "You're all Arendelle has left."

He sighs and nods, clutching at his chest. "Okay. Maybe we should go see Queen Elsa and ask for her to stop the winter."

They looked at each other uneasily. "Yes, I suppose we should try to end this civilly before we use more... extreme measures."

Before Hans could move to walk back down to the dungeons, the door opened and two guards escorted a very pale Anna inside.

"Hans you have to kiss me!" She grasps onto the lapels of his jacket, trying to tug him down.

"Whoa - what?"

The delegates excuse themselves and he carries her over to the couch. Let her die in peace, he decides. Not like he can help her.

"Elsa froze my heart." She explains. He nods.

"She said she'd never hurt me." She drifts off. "I guess I was wrong."

He's quiet, just listening to her shiver. "I need a true love's kiss."

She looks so hopeful, hands drawing her cloak closed. He smirks. "Oh, Anna, if only someone loved you."

"Wha-" She stutters, eyes wide. He stands, and closes the curtains. Outside it's still storming and he remembers he's on a time limit. "What are you talking about? You said you loved me!"

"Anna," He says, pulling his gloves off. "You really should get your hearing checked. I said no such thing, you just heard what you wanted to hear."

She blubbers, looking like she's gonna cry. He douses the candle.

"Why? Why'd you lie?"

He looks at her coldly, picking up the pitcher of water. "Honestly? I'm thirteenth in line for my own throne." He pours the water over the burning fire. He doesn't mention Elsa, doesn't want her baby sister to have to die hating her like her parents did. So he tells his tale, omitting his love for the Queen, how they both wanted the throne to themselves but Elsa didn't want to live in fear anymore and he wanted to be seen as worthwile for once.

"You're no match for Elsa." She protests feebly.

He bends down next to her, grabbing her jaw. "No, you're no match for Elsa." He pulls his gloves back on, turning towards the door. Anna is practically already ice.

"You won't get away with this." Her voice is soft.

"Oh, I already have." He slips out the door and locks it.

* * *

><p>When he gets back down to the dungeon, Elsa is gone.<p>

He groans because everything is really starting to hurt and his vision is starting to go black. He grabs onto the nearest wall to vomit before he demands for his coat and boots.

"Prince Hans, going out there might not be good."

He groans while he pulls the coat on. He still has the aftertaste of vomit in his mouth, and he pulls on his boots. It was probably icy and cold as fuck outside. "I need to fix this."

Going outside is definitely the worse idea he ever had. He has to be extremely careful on the ice and he's freezing even with extra layers. "Elsa?" He shouts. She had made a thick cloud of cold fog that rose all around him. If he held a hand in front of his face, he doubted he'd be able to see it.

Something shifts a few yards away from him and he looks over, afraid he'd just seen a magenta cloak. But it's just his imagination because the next thing he knows it's Elsa standing an inch away from him.

"This fog is terrible," He says. He can barely hear himself with all the wind and snow whipping around him.

Still, she hears him and she drops the fog, and melts into the ice coveting the Fjord. Under his feet he can see a ship trapped by the thick ice. Overdramatically, Elsa falls to the ground, and he takes his sword out.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle," He says, vloice loud and clear. His chest throbs and he pauses a moment while Elsa waits patiently. "You are charged with treason against your own kingdom."

She's quiet, and he lifts the sword. He's supposed to let the sword come to almost her neck before she agrees to thaw the winter.

And then suddenly Anna is between them, body completely freezing just as his sword comes down.

* * *

><p>Elsa almost screamed when she saw Anna. Because Anna was supposed to be dead. She had made sure of that back at the ice castle. But sure enough her sister was standing in front of her, body made of ice.<p>

Scared she looked up and around. Hans was laying stiffly against the ice and her first thought was to run to him. Except the delegates were still watching, so she wrapped herself around Anna and let out a fake sob. She held for ten seconds and then released her. She'd just say that everything made her change her mind and she would unfreeze it all.

Rather, Anna was standing they're perfectly fine, brushing off snow from her shoulder. "Oh, Elsa!" She hugged her sister.

"I - what? Anna? Why'd you sacrifice yourself for me?"

"I love you," Anna said, gripping tight onto her hand. "True love with thaw a frozen heart."

Elsa snuck a glance back at Hans one last time, making sure he was okay. She plastered on a fake smile. "Love, of course."

She lifted her hands and let the snow and ice gather and form into a giant snowflake, and then let it disperse quickly with from heat.

Hans came back around just as she finished, and he held his ribs as he stood, shocked as she was to see Anna. "But she froze your heart."

Anna keeps a straight face and for a second Elsa thinks her baby sister can be civil for once. "The only frozen heart around here is yours."

She turns back toward Elsa and then whips around to punch Hans in the face. He falls back against the wall, letting out a pained whine.

"Elsa?"

She grabs onto her sister. They're so close to the edge, she just could push her. Anna didn't know how to swim, she'd drown in an instant for sure. Her hands shake though and she collapses on the ground to cry.

* * *

><p>Anna tells anyone and everyone about Hans. Elsa can barely find a second to interject about how without Hans she would have died. Without Hans they all would have died, but everything is suddenly erased when they hear the princess retell the story.<p>

"And then he was all like "Oh, Anna, if only someone loved you! And you know that's so silly - Elsa loves me, don't you?"

The blonde nodded listlessly while she Anna told the story to yet another delegate. She didn't love Anna - so how did she thaw?

She stood up and walked away. She went down to the docks, and flagged down Kai. "Prince Hans is to remain in Arendelle care. I should decide his punishment, after he tried to kill me."


End file.
